Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display devices, and more particularly to pixel circuits, organic light emitting display devices including the pixel circuits, and methods of driving the pixel circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Various flat panel display devices that reduce weight and volume have been developed. Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, etc. The OLED device has advantages such as rapid response speed and low power consumption because the OLED device among the flat panel display devices displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that emits light based on recombination of electrons and holes.
Typically, the OLED device may be divided into a passive matrix type organic light emitting display (PMOLED) device and an active matrix type organic light emitting display (AMOLED) device according to a method of driving organic light emitting elements. The AMOLED device has a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power supply voltage lines, and a plurality of pixel circuits. The AMOLED device may control a gray level of each pixel circuit by adjusting voltage data or current data (e.g., an analog driving scheme), or by adjusting a light emitting time (e.g., a digital driving scheme). The AMOLED device operating based on the digital driving scheme has low power consumption in a light emitting operation. In the AMOLED device operating based on the digital driving scheme, however, power consumption for charging and discharging the data lines increases because data are written into the data lines with relatively high speed as resolution of the AMOLED device is increased.